the little sister
by Edooxxxx
Summary: ziva and ari have a little sister, tony and ziva get together later on, tells the story of the youngest david her bringing up and her life at NCIS, also the inside life of the david family.
1. Chapter 1:my training part1

Ariana David slipped across the empty kitchen coming to the fridge she paused just to double check before opening it and removing a bottle of apple juice glancing around to reassure herself that nobody was there she placed the bottle to her lips and took two quick gulps before closing the lid and replacing it in the fridge.

"You know if you father finds out you'll be locked in the cellar for a week"

At the sound of the voice ariana whipped round and stealthily removed her gun pointing it into the darkness at the source of the voice.

"Hey no need to get defensive" said Michael as he stepped out of the darkness his long black hair reaching down to his chin. He was a tall handsome man who looked about three years younger than his age of 29. His body was well built and his muscles rippled across his chest. He had been one of ariana close friends and one of the very few people she trusted since she had been a baby ha had looked after her when her dad had neglected to and he had been a vital part of her training to be a mossard agent. He had also been a big help to defend her against her dad when she had got in to sticky situations and he always had a cover story ready for her. So only because it was him did she lower her gun and replied

"you should jump up on me like that you of all people should know that, besides I'm nine now so I can get away with certain pleasures"

"Yeah but nine or not if your father catches you..."

"If my father finds out there is nothing he can do because I will run away to Ari or Ziva or I can live on my own I know how"

"You really think you father will just let you go without a fight" Michael said with raised eyebrows.

" you really think any of my father's minions or you in fact could catch me it would be like a walk in the park besides you'd help me would you" she replied smartly looking up and smiling at him. When Ariana smiled her face lit up and she changed from a cold hard emotionless killer in to a sweet young girl whose innocence was still fully intact however it was a very rare occasion when ariana smiled so very few ever got to see it.

"Hey come on give me some credit you'd probably struggle against me"

"Only if you had a weapon otherwise I would kick your butt" replied Ariana laughing.

She paused to look at the ceiling and sighed she had training in the morning at 5:15 am sharp just like every other morning glancing at the clock she noticed it was 3am already.

"I'd better get some sleep ill see u at training tomorrow" she said walking out of the kitchen towards the dorms.

"Night" said Michael watching her go with a small smile " and we will see about you beating me at training tomorrow"

Ariana groaned as the alarm went off signalling the 5am get up. She sighed as she rolled over and got out of her bed and switched on the light switch. Ariana had been born to Eli David and a young girl named Maria who had died during a mission. Eli never talked about her and had never really cared about the children they had had. Everybody said she was the only person he ever loved and ariana knowing him thought it likely this to be true. The only information she had gathered about her mother had come from Ziva and her brother Ari she could have found out more if she wanted to but from the impression she got from b=her siblings she was a cold hearted and cruel as their father so she had never truly wanted to know any more.

She sighed and as quick as possible she dressed ignoring the morning conversations from the men dressing next to her. As she looked in her draw she picked a black tank top with some comfy loose fitting joggers and her army boots. Ariana wasn't like normal girls her age when it came to clothes whenever she went on missions she was given clothes which were suitable for the missions and s since whenever she wasn't on missions she was mainly training and she rarely left the compound she had no need for any clothes apart from one she would wear for training therefore she was rarely found in anything but black tank tops and joggers.

She grabbed her rucksack after washing in the small sink in the corner and slipped out the door down the corridor and into the kitchen she was had snuck in to the night before. She was as usual one of the first to arrive and after grabbing herself and bland bowl of porridge from the front of the dining hall she settled on her usual chair and looked around the room. Everything was as it usually was at morning training the weak ones were beginning to break and the strong ones were thriving which was how it always was half way through the training soon she knew the weak ones would be dropping out unable to take the pressure ariana had seen it all before.

She was a special agent she was so good and so young she was very useful and so she spent very little time on missions and was only used when very necessary she had been on less than 30 cases in her whole life and so spent most of her time moving around from training facility's when new people came they were shocked to see her there as there were very few women who worked for mossard also because of her age. Many of the tougher men would attempt to take her on and show off how though they were but she was always ready just as she was trained to be and they would end up waking up in the medical unit of the compound days later after the first day people learned to leave her alone and often she made friends.


	2. Chapter 2: my training part 2

"Alright everybody get your butts outside now" said a booming voice from the door way and Michael entered the kitchen. There was an immediate scrapping of stools as the agents rushed outside desperate not to have any reason to be picked on today. Ariana dawdled behind so she could talk to Michael.

"So what are we doing today not target shooting again is it?" she asked as they stepped out of the guarded door in to the bright fresh spring air. The grass was damp with water and there was a moist feel to the air as they marched towards the training compound the sounds of gun shots echoing around the enclosed valley.

"No I was thinking of having some combat training today no weapons" said Michael staring thoughtfully across the land.

"Good I was getting sick of waiting for everybody to get their perfect shot" she said in a happier voice.

"Yeah but I'm having two on one for you" he said smiling sardonically.

"What I thought you said you were going to go easy on me after the injure" she said indignantly.

"Ariana your father said he doesn't care how much you hurt he wants you prepared for your next mission and you know I can't exactally ignore him!"

"Michael " she said stopping and turning to face him with a expression of great seriousness on her face" you know full well that I could kill anybody who interfered with me and I can complete any mission better than any other agent in this agency with a few exceptions and you have proof of that from Gambia when we took down 25 men armed and everything before Thomas shot me" she said grudgingly.

"You know you shouldn't have shot him he is in mossard" said Michael sighing

"yeah I know but it was my instinct I had my gun out I felt the bullet and I shot I didn't know who it was until it was done besides I kind of liked him and do you really think I would have done it just to get back at him and risk my fathers anger!" she said a note of venom in her voice the anger obvious thought her twisted face.

"Yeah sorry about that" Michael said staring at the three scars which showed on her face above her left eye. These were not the only remains of her father's anger the scars laced her body from all thought her life a punishment which remained with her throughout her life a constant reminder of who controlled her.


	3. Chapter 3: ari part1

"Anyway" continued Michael as they hurried into the training Gym "I heard Ari and Ziva are coming over soon, ari wants to move you over to the compound which he is running before you're mission"

"Really" said ariana softly "when! When!"

"Don't know yet he should be getting back soon but we are not exactly sure when but it should be this week" said Michael as he headed to the front of the gym and ariana headed to the back with the other trainees.

The training continued like any other. Ariana beat everybody until Michael offered to fight her it was a even fight until he used her weak leg to gain a edge using her weakness. However she kept going strong until the decided after 10 minutes to call it a draw and then moved on.

After lunch ariana headed to her separate lesson while the others continued with their training. Eli david had decided that to help ariana with the mission she was to take ballet lessons and singing. She still didn't know anything about the mission but she had been taking ballet lessons for almost 3 months for 4 hours a day with a private tutor. She had improved dramatically as she had never before danced or done any sort of activities apart from training with guns and combat and she had to admit she was enjoying it.

She was also taking riding lessons but she had found that easy there had been a horse at one of the training compounds she worked at and they had taken to each other straight away and she had been given the duty of looking after her. She had learnt to ride herself there however she had never ridden with a saddle and she found it uncomftable and unnatural however she stuck to it and had soon reached the level her father wanted her to get to and she was told not to learn anymore and only ride occasionally to keep her at the right level.

She had also taken lessons for history, maths, English and three sciences. Her father said she had to get to the level required by somebody her age that went to a normal school. The idea of going to a real school excited her even if it was for a mission she had never really interacted with people her own age and was beginning to get excited about the mission even thought it meant 5 hours of lessons a day she stuck with them and worked hard with her tutor.

The next few days progressed in a monotonous routine of eating training lessons and ballet and eventually sleeping. however 5 days later ariana noticed a new van passing through security while she was eating breakfast. She glanced at Michael who was sitting across the crowd table.

"You don't happen to know if there are any visitors coming today" she asked inquisitively.

"why don't you go find out" he said grinning at her.

Leaving her breakfast where it was she rushed through the door passed the security and towards the car now parking in the car lot. She waited until the door opened and her brother ari stepped out on to the gravel. Beaming she ran up and threw her arms around him. Ariana had been trained to be heartless but nobody could control the strong feelings she felt for her siblings.

"Missed you" she whispered in his ear.

"I know I missed you to" ari whispered back to her.

They untangled themselves and stood slightly apart taking in the changes which had occurred to each other over the 8 months they had been apart.


	4. Chapter 4: ari part 2 family

Michael didn't mention the scars that streaked down her face, she quessed Michael had told him the story and although her brother often had very little tack when it came to things like this he a lease had the tack not to mention this.

They continued to wandered aimlessly across the land talking sharing new and stories.

"How come Ziva hasn't come" asked ariana her face masking the disappointment welling inside her.

"She's really busy at the moment she wanted to come but..." said Ari squeezing her shoulder gently.

Ariana smiled up at him, she hated the lack of freedom she had, the lack of communication with the outside world where as her sibling had the freedom to make choices of their own where as she was and talk to each other and friends from different places. She hated the control, her father possessed over her, the fact she was forced along the route which she had never chosen and never would have had she been given a choice.

She sighed as they continued to wander Ariana leading slightly towards the stable block in the corner of the field.

"so" she said hesitating slightly "do I get to go with you" her voice not been able to hide the hope that she felt inside that Ari had perhaps managed to convince her father.

"Yes! Eli agreed after quite a lot of persuasion so you can move to the training compound with me, but, well , Eli said that you have to well , he said you have to have ballet lessons" he paused and looked at her to see if she had the shocked expression when realising she must already know he continued" and school lessons for your next assignment of course he would tell me why you were doing this he said that it is mega top secret ,I mean isn't it just a little bit weird, well i mean i just can't imagine you doing ballet it's just not a very mucho thing to do" he said his head cocked to one side so his short black hair fell down obscuring his eye slightly.

"Don't ask I have no idea what I'm doing for the assignment or why i have to do ballet, i yeah youve pretty much got the expression i had when he first told me" she said smiling up at him staring in to his dark eyes.

She sighed she could just about remember a time when his eyes were clear and innocent when they were still young and Ziva and Ari didn't have to go away as much ariana was never used for missions when they were young and Ari and Ziva were only saved for the best as children were so useful.

They all used to live together on a training compound in Israel nobody used to really bother with them they would train then go outside. There used to be a huge pond with a huge oak which grew over the side of it it's twisted branches casting soft shadows over the glistening, shimmering water as the sunlight shot through the waving leaves lighting up the gnarled strong roots. They used to climb the old oak tree and jump into the cool fresh water swimming under the water like mermaid and splashing each other as the bright green leaves danced joyfully in the breeze. Ari taught her to swim there and Ziva taught her to climb the tree like a monkey.

Once she had gone down to go up the tree and think and stare over the glowing landscape. She had climbed on the branch which over hung the pond there she had sat until she heard Ziva and Ari running towards her she had stared and lost her grip on the branch she could remember hitting the water as it wrapped its tight hands around her body and the long weed tentacles scratched at her legs and arms and kept her down gasping for air as her whole body shook. It felt like a lifetime she had been down there as the water slowly drained the life out of her. It was when she had given up her body to weak to carry on that she felt the strong hands grasping her and pulling her up as she broke the surface gasping for air and Ari and Ziva carried her on to the shore they yelled at her told her to keep breathing. She told then she was fine then burst in to tears this was the last time she could remember ever crying but she sobbed her head held against her siblings bodies they stayed like that for a long time nobody speaking just staying close to each other taking in how close they were to losing each other .This was when they all realised how much they needed each other how they were the only things that mattered nobody said anything as they returned from the pond. That was the day Ziva and Ari were moved and all separated from each others lives. Ariana never went to the pond again as the winter drew in wrapping it in its cold fingers.


	5. Chapter 5 the black stallion

**Hey this is another chapter im so sorry i havent been able to update recently i have had a load of GCSE stuff and it was my birthday so my house has been cayotic. Any way thanks for the reviews if you havent yet review please please do i want to know what sort of things people want to hear about. when i get 5 more reviews i will update as soon as i can. thanks and i hope you enjoy emilyxx**

"Anyway I have somebody to show you" She said dragged him over to the stable "now be really quite he's really shy"

"Oh is it the horse" he said smiling.

"Yeah "she said picking up a couple of carrots out of a box in the corner of the field. She ran back and put her hand over the door a small piece of carrot in her hand.

A tall handsome black stallion wandered cautiously up to the door taking the carrot gently from her hand and allowing her to stroke him gently. She handed a piece to Ari and smiled up at him.

"Go on "she encouraged.

"Wont he bites me?" said ari looking slightly worried.

Laughing ariana replied" so are you telling me my big brother who faces gun fire on a daily basis is scared of the softest horse on this plant!"

Ari grinned down at her" I guess so"

She held her hand out again and let scar nibble a small piece of carrot out of her hand." Don't worry he won't hurt you, just hold your hand out flat its really soft"

Ari came up to the door and held out his hand. Scar came forward slowly. Ari flinched slightly as scar put his head forward, but apart from that he held still and allowed scar to nibble the carrot out of his hand.

"see" she said encouragingly" It doesn't hurt does it"

"You're right he's nice" said ari patting his neck gently

"Did dad mentions anything about taking scar with us?"She said hoping she was possibly allowed to keep him.

"Scar" asked ari a note of caution in his voice.

"Yeah I named him that" she said defiantly her voice indicating nothing more was to be said on the subject.

After looking at her with a questioning look he said "Yes he said that he was to come with us but you can only ride him once a week but you are to continue with stable management"

"Yes that's great" she said beaming up at him2 by the way what happened to that horse which me and Ziva used to ride when we were younger?"

"Oh that thing" he said with a note of disgust.

"Hey he only bit you because you were scaring him" she said a defensive look coming to her face "he liked me and Ziva because we didn't scare him"

"Yeah well i think he got given away after you and Ziva left nobody rode him and he was more of a pain than he was before"

"Oh ok just wondering" she said letting a small amount of disappointment show on her face "I'll never forget that memory of when he bit you and you ran screaming like a girl from his field" she said laughing and walking away.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: hurt

**hello this on is short because i didnt want to abandon you guys but i didnt have very much time to write a long one so hope you enjoy!**

Ariana and ari headed back to the compound sharing more news about what had been going on outside the training compound. They wandered back to the dormitory where she grabbed her small rucksack and an emptied her draw of clothes into the suitcase which had been placed on her bed in their absence. After bending down to check under her bed for lost possessions she stood up to find ari looking at a small crumpled photo.

"Hey" she said jumping across the bed and grabbing her brother around the neck until he was forced to let the photo escape into her clawed hands. She released her brother and stuffed the crumpled paper down her bra.

She stood on the bed glaring down at him"that was private" she said simply." You shouldn't have looked at it you should have just told me there was something under my pillow you should know things are put under pillows for a reason, you should have learn that from dads picture of mum. Maybe I should hit you like he hit you" she said glaring down at him her face contorted with rage.

"I didn't think you would still have it" she said looking at her. "I thought dad had just turned you into an emotionless killer, like...Like well me"

"yes I kept it" she said simply "I wish we were still all like that I wish it all the time just the three of us without Eli, like we were when we were younger and you and Ziva weren't away and nobody cared what we did and we were there for each other" she paused realising how much of her emotions she had shown to her brother the kind of emotions she had kept locked up for years.

"But it's not going to happen so..." she turned around and walked out the door carrying her backs cursing her emotions and leaving ari staring after her.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draft 2

After she had left the room ariana headed towards the van which her brother had come from, getting there she knocked on the driver's window, rolling it down she asked him to open the boot so they could place her stuff in it.

"It's alright sweetheart ill do it looks a bit heavy for a small girl like you, i have to admit you travel light you should see the clothes my daughter has" he said smiling down at her like she was a dumb 4 year old.

Sighing she said "No it ok really I can manage it"

"No no I insist I can do it you go and say good bye to all of your little friends and i will make sure this gets in safely" he said

Deciding it was best not to start a argument as this man clearly had no idea who she was or where they were she left him to it smiling to herself as she heard him say

"blimy what have you get in here a block of steel" as he lifted the truck into the van.

Walking away she called over her shoulder

"Yeah something likes that"

She walked around to the back of the gym where she knew Michael would be training the group. She opened the door and slipped in to the back Michael noticing her said to the group,

"Right I want to see you practising that technique i want to see it done correctly or no lunch"

The class groaned as they turned to their partners and began fighting. Michael slipped to the back of the class where they both went out the door into the fresh air.

"So you staying with your brother for a while then" he asked looking down at her

"Yeah I'm staying there until Eli wants me for the mission so i might not see you for a while"

"Well ill miss you" he said pulling her into a big bear hug.

"yeah ill miss you to but we can still talk to each other I might be able to convince ari to let me use the trainers quarters then I could email you" she said smiling hopefully up at him.

"I'm sure we can arrange something like that" said a voice from the corner as ari stepped out from behind the wall and walked over to them.

"Good to see you again Michael" he said giving him a handshake "but I'm afraid we have to go now but I'm sure I will see you around again soon"

"Ok well I'll see you soon then" said Michael walking back towards the door

"Yeah bye" she called after him. Before they turned around and walked off towards the car park again.


	8. Chapter 8

The car journey to the airport was short but entertaining. The driver clearly had no idea who he was driving and that the innocent little girl in the back could kill him without a second thought if she wanted to.

"hello dear I'm Tom" ha said beaming down at her as he opened the door for her to climb in, "now the journey will be quite short, but if you need to stop or want to get something to eat you just tell me and if you feel tired you can have a little sleep in the back"

She looked up at him in slight incredudulity before smiling and giving her thanks while she climbed in next to ari who rolled his eyes.

As they set of the driver attempted to start up conversation with her again,

"So what kind of music do you want to listen to, I've got the black eyed peas, take that, my chemical romance" he said showing her the cover of each on as he said it "or we could plug in your iPod and listen to that if you want"

Having apsoluptly no idea what a iPod was ariana declined politely saying that she might just sleep, she snuggled down next to ari and pretended to drift off which to her relief put a end to the drivers attempt at talking to her.

They soon arrived at the airport and ariana after pretending to wake up from the journey climbed out of the car. The airport was clearly privately run it was small with only 8 small planes dotted around and a large check in area. After the driver drove off waving out the window they walked towards the main entrance.

"How am i supposed to get my gun and stuff on board" she asked

"It's ok the guys here owe me a couple of favours so they are just going to not notice the weapons and I have our to fake passports which they are going to log in" he said

"Ok sound good" she said as they reached the entrance.

The passage through to America went smoothly they landed at another small airbase where there was another car waiting for them, however much to ariana delight the driver was somebody from mossard who knew who they were and the only few words he exchanged with them were Hello and goodbye.

They arrived at the training base shortly after noon and ariana looked out the window as they drove up she had spent quite a lot of her childhood at this training camp and she was very excited about returning.

"so am i going to be staying in the dormitories or have you managed to get me my own room" she said looking up at her brother excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"Well you will be glad to know that you get your own room.."

"yes yes yes woooooow" she said skipping up to him and hugging him. She had always had to live in large ugly dormitories with about 30 other men many of whom snored and having her own room was a luxuries she only got occasionally when she was staying with ari or Ziva.

"... Yes but it wasn't me who got you it" said ari this comment stopped arianas joyous dance "Eli decided that you were to have your own room"

"WHAT!" she said in a shocked slightly confused voice," since when has he cared whether I am comftable with where I'm sleeping?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Well he has decided your to have your own room and he will be coming over in a week or two to train you for your assignment "said ari looking down at her shocked and confused face.

"Since when has he...But he has never trained me before, great so i have to put up with him for a while, that's going to go well" she said scowling down at the floor.

"Just be good and yeah I have no idea but this assignment must be important he said nobody is to know about what the assignments about apart from you and him"

"Wow that must be pretty important" she said still in a slightly hostile voice.

Ari and ariana split off at the front office as somebody showed her to her new room and gave her new timetable which she was to stick to strictly after the end of this day. Ariana sighed it involved a 5:00 get up every day. She noticed a big change in this timetable from her old one. There wasn't just some school subject over a week she had Maths, English, Geography, History, Biology, Chemistry and physics. Great she thought that meant lots of hours stuck in a room sat down. He other activities were vaguely the same she still had mountain of ballet and a bit of riding and time to do horse care. She also had the basic weapon use weapon building, survival, fitness, defence, technology and general training however the hours were shorter which she didn't mind she had done most of it before.

The next week passed pretty uneventfully Ariana found her way around fine, she also knew some of the teachers which gave her people to talk to and she soon worked out who she could ask for favours and who she shouldn't mess with.

Eventually arrived the day when Eli was meant to arrive, in the morning at breakfast she was sent to the front office where she was given new timetable and told she was going to be moved to the a private area. She was exceptionally surprised at this she was directed where to go and given a key which unlocked a small apartment, she couldn't imagine why she would be given a apartment and why she was suddenly allowed to be treated to luxury.

Within two hours of her things been moved a black shine, presumable bullet proof glass car pulled up. Ariana stood at the front of the building with ari and waited for their father to step out of the car.


	10. Chapter 10

A tall man in a black suit stepped forward to open the door for Eli David whose tall dark handsome figure emerged from the car. He looked around unconscious to his two children who stood metres away. He straightened his jacket enough so ariana could see a glimpse of the sleek black gun consoled at his waist. Ariana looked at him and immediately took a hating to everything about him from his designer watch sparkling on his wrist to his over large feet in their shiny black shoes.

Ari stepped forward and ariana followed slightly behind him breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth trying to keep a lid on her temper, she knew there would be guns pointed at her head if she lost it at him.

"Father" said ari coming up towards him and holding out his hand.

"Ari" said Eli in a crisp business like tone" everything is fine with you i presume" he said reaching out his hand to momentarily grasp his hand before he drew it back as if he were afraid to catch something, ariana considered what Michael had once told her about her father, that he was afraid to love after his wife died, but ariana had never believed this , she never believed it was possible for this cold unemotional killer to love his heart was as cold and unfeeling as the knife consoled in his suit.

Eli stepped forward to ariana she forced her face in to a fake smile.

"Father" she said attempting to make her tone light and polite.

"Ariana, I see your cuts healed up nicely," he said looking down at her. At this ariana hand immediately reached to feel the scars on her forehead and stared up at him not even attempting to smile now, her lips curled in to a half snarl as her fists clenched.

"Yes the scars are a bit of a shame, they make you look worse than you looked before, and unclench your fists, and clearly we are to be working on your anger" he said before turning and walking up the stairs to the entrance. And saying over his shoulder "meet me in the private meeting room in my suite at 5:00 and be on time"

Ariana flexed the muscles in her hand as Eli disappeared thought the door, and she ran through in her head several ways she could kill him to calm herself down.

"Relax" said ari as he put his arm around her "just try and keep smiling and ignore the comments, you know what he's like, just don't do anything stupid"

Ariana groaned "How long is he here for it's the first hour and I already want to kill him"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine just do as your told" he said looking down at her small sad figure.

"That's fine for you to say you don't have meetings with him, and at least he sort of likes you" she sighed and turned away "anyway I'm going to go and ride Scar"

"Don't be late for Eli" said ari after her.

Ariana responded with a none committal noise while she stalked through the front doors and Ari turned and headed after her.

**Hi thanks so much for reading my story, i have been trying to update it as much as possible however i am going to go to FLORIDA!(so excited if anybody knows any good rides to go on cause i havent been there before please imbox me) for a while so i do not kn ow how often i will be able to update it so i am very sorry i will try my best. i have left it in the responsiblity of one of my friends with all the next chapters prephared.**

**thank you so much again**

**Emilyxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Ariana continued heading towards the stables her face burning with anger and embarrassment, how dare her own father treat her like that, it was so frustrating that she couldn't do anything to retaliate, she hated the fact that he had control, what she would do if he didn't have his bloody bodyguards surrounding him.

She reached the stables where she grabbed the bridle from the tack room, she knew she wasn't meant to ride without a saddle, Eli wanted her to ride the traditional English way. But she was anger at him and decided to do bareback as a small piece of retaliation and revenge.

"shh" she said stroking scars soft face running her hand through his wild mane, at least you love me she thought. She snapped herself out of her moment of quite, honestly she was becoming weak letting her father get to her so easily, she just needs to get the next couple of months over with do the mission, she no emotions and get on with what Eli wants her to do and then it will all be over.

She hopped on scars back and proceeded through to the field behind the stables, there she rode just enjoying the flying sensation and the freedom she felt as the wind whipped through her hair. After she had been riding for about 2 hours she turned and headed back towards the fence, where she saw something which changed her mood dramatically.

"Ziva" she yelled across the field, beaming she kicked scar into a gallop and they flew across the remainder of the field until they reached the gate where Ziva was stood leaning against the gate post smiling at her. Ziva dark hair hung down her left shoulder, she looked more tanned than last time ariana had seen her presumable she had been to some exciting exotic place.

Ariana slid off scars back and opened the gate throwing her into her sister's arms. They hugged each other tightly until they were interrupted by scar coming and nuzzling his face between them.

They laughed and ariana gathered the reins and they proceeded along the fence towards the stables conversing about the recent months they had been apart.

**Sorry it's a short one hope you enjoyed it though! Ps if anybody has any ideas for new characters or any characters they want to hear more about please tell me!**


End file.
